Latch
by Anon3599
Summary: What happened to Annie when she was taken to the Capitol? Annie's P.O.V starting from when she was taken to the Capitol at the beginning of the rebellion.
1. Chapter 1

This story is about Finnick and Annie. It will start off with how Annie was treated in the Capitol and will go on from there. I hope you enjoy it :) **WARNING:** May contain abusive descriptive writing in later chapters.

* * *

Annie P.O.V

The smell of blood and roses fill my nose. My vision is blurry. I try to move anything but I'm too weak, I think I'm tied to a chair. My head is throbbing and heavy so I let it hang.

I try thinking back to how I got _here, _where ever _here _is. I vaguely remember sitting on the cold, hard floor in front of the TV screen of Finnick's living room, watching the 75th Hunger Games and my sisters fiancé, Michael, was sitting on the couch behind me because... Wait, why was he there? . . Oh.. That's right, Finnick told him to watch over me while he was in the arena fighting for his life.

Then I remember seeing the force field around the arena collapse because . . . Katniss Everdeen somehow managed to break the force field, that's when the screen went black. Then Michael told me to pack a bag of necessities I would need, he told me it was for my safety. All I cared about was Finnick's safety. I wanted to know if he was still alive. I needed to know.

Michael told me he was going off to get a boat for us to escape on and that while he would do that, I needed to pack a bag. Michael ran out the door before I could say a word, I was so worried for Finnick.

I ran to my house and yanked the door open, nobody has been there in a while. It's too depressing now that it's just me living there. I ran up the stairs to my sisters bedroom and grab some of her possessions that meant a lot to her, I haven't had time to pack away my sister's, my brothers and my parents stuff after they died. . Well I have had time I just don't want to pack their stuff away cause it's the last thing that I have of them and everytime I have gone to pack away their stuff I have gone into my other world where my family is still alive.

I heard a loud bang at the door and I thought it was Michael but turns out I was wrong, it was peacekeepers. I remember them telling me that Finnick was hurt and that he was asking to see me, two peacekeepers grabbed onto my arms and pulled me outside, that's when I felt a sharp needle go into my shoulder and I knew I was being drugged, I tried to free myself from their grip but it was too late, I got weaker and the darkness took over me.

I open my eyes and my vision starts to focus, I'm staring at my lap and I am tied to a chair. I lift my head with all my strength, there is someone standing in front of me and I blink a couple of times to focus more and when my vision becomes clearer I'm staring into the eyes of a cold blooded killer. President Snow.


	2. Chapter 2

Annie P.O.V.

I'm sitting in a white room, white tiled floors and walls. No windows. One door, which is also white. Two peacekeepers are guarding the door, armed with guns.

I'm so confused as to why I am here. Tied to a chair, in front of President Snow. The peacekeepers told me I would be taken to Finnick. I'm so worried for him.

President Snow definitely looks different to the last time I saw him, and not different in a good way. He has dark bags under his eyes and his eyes are bloodshot with insanity and anger. The wrinkles on his face are so deep, they could tell a thousand stories. His hair and beard is still as white as snow.

"I'm sure you are wondering why _you _are here miss Cresta." Snow says coldly.

I nod slowly

A small smirk appears on his face causing more wrinkles to appear.

"Where's Finnick?" I ask, my voice is husky and quiet.

He walks closer to me and he holds his hands together in front of himself.

"It appears that Finnick Odair had. . . Knowledge of the rebellion. So he isn't in our presence." He answers.

Finnick isn't here! Thank god. That must mean that he is somewhere safe, hopefully. President Snow must see the relieved expression on my face.

"Do be so relieved Miss Cresta for your new life starts now." He says with satisfaction. He walks away with a grin on his face, once he leaves the room, two peacekeepers come barging through the door with guns tied to their belts.

They walk over to me and untie the ropes that were tying me to the chair. They pull me up from the chair and one of them puts a blind fold over my eyes, all I see is blackness. It's better than seeing that white room. They pull me forward and after walking down stairs and opening doors, I hair a cell door open and close.

They pull the blind fold off my eyes and it takes a while for my eyes to adjust.

The lighting is a lot dimmer, I'm in a cell and there a two cells across from mine. And in those two cells are Peeta Mellark and Johanna Mason. They stand there staring at me. The peacekeepers walk out of my cell and lock the cell door behind them. I look around and the only thing in the cell is a drain in the ground. I don't want to know what that is going to be used for.

"Annie?" I hear a gentle voice calling me. I walk to my cell door and see that it was Peeta calling my name.

"Yes?" I reply. I can feel Johanna's eyes burning into me.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

i nod, "What are we doing here?" I ask looking at both Peeta and Johanna.

"All you need to know crazy, is that your lover is a hell of a lot safer than you are right now." Johanna says while shaking her head.

"Johanna!" Peeta snaps while trying to glare at her but he can't because the bars on his cell door are too close together.

"You being here is going to kill Finnick." Johanna says, ignoring Peeta. She walks away from her cell door.

My heart sinks, I can't bare the thought of Finnick worrying about me. He won't be able to handle it.

My knees give way and I fall to the ground, I wish I could mentally tell Finnick that I am okay and that I love him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I just wanted to apologise for the length of these chapters, I will add more to them once I get further into the story. And it probably will be Annie's point of view for a while into this story but in the later chapters I will write as Finnick's point of view. But I hope you are enjoying the story so far :)

* * *

Annie's P.O.V.

The coldness of the tiles is seeping through to my skin when suddenly I can feel the fluffiness of snowflakes lightly fall onto me. I'm in District 4 and it's winter and snowing. That's why it's so cold. It hasn't snowed since my Victory Tour.

I'm lying down in the cold snow, staring up into the sky watching the snowflakes fall. My hand feels warm and I realise I'm holding someone's hand, I look to my right to see its Finnick. I can't help but stare at him, he is so beautiful. He must realise that I'm staring at him cause he starts laughing and looks over to me, and then suddenly, I'm laughing too. I love the sound of his laugh.

Finnick's grip on my hand tightens a bit and he rolls over so he is laying on his side, facing me. "You are so beautiful." He tells me. I can't help but laugh at this because he is the beautiful one, not me. His cheeks are flushed and beautiful and all this white snow is making his eyes look even more greener.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your eyes?" I ask him

"You've mentioned it a few hundred times." He grins and leans over to kiss the tip of my nose. I blush and it feels strange. The coldness and the heat from my cheeks don't mix well.

I look down at our joined hands. When I feel panic run through me and suddenly I feel anxious about something but I don't know what. And I feel like I may never get to see Finnick again.

"I miss you." I whisper.

He gives me a confused look, but the confused looks soon turns to concerned cause he must be able to tell that I'm anxious about something.

Tears start to form in my eyes and I blink them away so they don't blur my vision. I start to shiver, but not because it's cold, but because I'm scared and anxious and I keep thinking that I will never have a moment like this again with finnick.

He rises from the snow and pulls me up to my feet. He brushes the snow of our jackets and pants.

"Let's go inside where it's warmer." He says with the concerned look still on his face. He must think I'm cold.

We are still holding hands as we walk back to his house. He opens the door and leads my inside and closes the door slowly behind us. All of a sudden I feel like I can't breathe and if I let go of his hand I might start hyperventilating.

I grip his hand tighter in fear that he might get taken away from me any second now. That anxious feeling still hasn't left me. He moves closer to me, looking at me in worry.

He lifts his hand and caresses my cheek, "what's wrong sweetheart?" He asks gently, he searches my eyes as if they hold the answer.

I can't hold the tears in any longer and they burn as they roll down my face. Finnick kisses my tears away and then kisses my forehead and cheeks.

He pulls me in for a hug after my tears slowly stop. His arms feel so secure around me and I feel safe. I feel warm in his arms and I never want to leave them. I burry my head in his shoulder.

"I miss you Finn, I feel like I may never see you again and it scares me." I say into his shoulder.

"I miss you too Ann, I always miss you. Even when you're with me. I love you so much." He whispers into my ear and his lips tickle my ear.

"I'm sorry Finn, I'm so sorry." I sob into his shoulder.

And then my arms are empty and I'm laying on the cold hard floor again in the dark.

I'm so cold.

I can't help but cry. I hear Peeta say something but I just cover my ears and pull my legs up to my chest.

I stop crying when I suddenly hear my cell door open. I lift my head up immediately and scramble away into the dark corner. I wish I could blend in with these walls.

I can just make out the peacekeeper. He slams the cell door closed behind me and walks over to a wall and presses a button and my cell lights up immediately.

I close my eyes immediately but a few seconds later I'm opening them again and my eyes start to adjust to the lighting.

The peacekeeper walks closer to me and chucks something at me, I jump in response.

"Put this on." He says in a stern voice. I don't dare to protest.

He walks out of the cell and closes it behind him but stands guard in front of it. He must be waiting for me to put it on. I examine it and it's a sheeted robe, like something you would wear if you were in the hospital.

I put the robe on and the peacekeeper walks back in and takes my clothes and then leaves again.

I realise now that I was wearing Finnick's jumper and that I may never wear any other clothes besides this robe again.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update! I hope this chapter makes up for it. And don't forget to review please! :)

* * *

Annie P.O.V.

Have you ever thought about how you would die? I always thought I would die in the Hunger Games. Right now, it's all I can think about. If I had to choose how I would die, I would either go to District 4, climb the rocks where the waves crash onto them and climb all the way to the top, then jump off the cliff. Or, I would swim out toward the wide open ocean (despite the fear I have of water) and keep swimming till I would tire myself out and then just drown. I think that would be a peaceful way to die, but who cares about peaceful right now? If I had any way of killing myself I would do it right now. I know I should push through this for Finnick, and trust me, I will, but I just feel so tired of living and trying. I hate knowing that Finnick is worrying about me. It hurts how much I miss him.

6 peacekeepers barge into the room where our cells are, 2 walked into each cell. One of them pushed the button that illuminates my cell with a bright light. I squint my eyes and cringe immediately and scramble to the furthest corner away from them, hoping I would blend in with the wall.

They both chuckle and grin at each other. "You can't get away, stupid girl." The one that pressed the button says to me. I'll call him peacekeeper 1.

Because he will be the first peacekeeper that I will get killed once I'm out of here. If I ever get out of here. The other peacekeeper yanks me up to my feet by pulling my hair. I yelp out in pain. "She's in for it if she thinks being pulled by her hair hurts." Peacekeeper 1 mumbles. The peacekeeper who yanked on my hair pulls a blind fold out of his pocket and puts it over my eyes. He tightens it so tight I feel like I'm loosing blood circulation in my head. I'll call him peacekeeper 2.

"Don't resist, or we'll make this a lot harder for you." One of them says in a grimly voice, I think it was peacekeeper 1.

I hear my cell door open and one of them yanks me out by my hand.

I hear Johanna shouting, but I don't catch what she's saying. Then I hear a loud crack of a whip onto someone and a shriek of pain.

I cringe and a shiver goes down my spine.

I hear waves crashing onto the sand and the sound of my sisters voice, but it can't be her cause she's dead. Snow killed her and my little brother and father.

All of a sudden I'm sitting on the sand bank with my sister and she's crying and I don't remember why she is, but I immediately reach over and put my arm around her to comfort her. She turns her head to cry into my shoulder and I rub her back and rest my chin on her head. I rarely saw my sister cry. She was always the tough one in the family. I envied her.

"Everything will be okay, Leah." I soothe her. After a few minutes she lifts her head up and looks me straight in the eyes.

"He isn't coping Annie." She tells me. I look at her confused, and I frown.

"All he thinks about is you, he misses you Annie." Tears start forming in her eyes again.

I realise she's talking about Finnick.

I smile at her, "it's alright Leah, I'll make it back to him." Trying to convince her, and if I'm being honest, I'm trying to convince myself as well.

I'm still holding her. The sun is starting to set and I know we have to get back home before our father starts worrying.

"We should head back home, are you alright now?" I ask with concern.

She smiles and nods while wiping her tears off her cheeks. Her eyes are red and puffy. I jump up and pull her up with me. We hold hands and walk back home.

When all of a sudden I feel a sharp, stabbing pain in both of my forearms. It feels like a needle is scraping against my bone. I look down at my forearms but there is nothing there. The pain is so bad I can't hold back a shriek.

My sisters looks over at me and let's go of my hand and I start screaming louder over the pain.

"Annie!" My sister shrieks.

I'm not with her anymore.

I'm tied to a chair, again and a TV screen is in front of me. I look down to my forearms and there are needles in each and the needles are attached to some drip bag. It hurts so bad.

Then the TV screen turns on, making me jump and a jolt of pain goes through my body. On the TV is the last thing I expected to see.

It's Finnick. With one of his clients? I think. I hope.

The girl and Finnick are full on making out and then the girl pushes Finnick onto the bed, a bit too forceful and straddles his hips, and starts kissing him harder. But then he rolls over so that he is on top and he starts kissing down her neck and goes lower and lower till-

That's when I shut my eyes trying to forget what I just saw, it makes me feel sick. Someone whacks me on the back of the head.

"Eyes open Crazy. We are showing you who Finnick Odair really is." Says Peacekeeper 2.

I open and obediently stare at the screen.

"That isn't the real Finnick." I say huskily

both peacekeepers laugh.

"you sure about that?" Chuckles peacekeeper 1.

"Yes, I am. He loves me, thats just one of his clients." I say.

"So that's what he told you?" Peacekeeper 1 says.

Peacekeeper 2 fumbles with the drips attached to the needle.

"What do you mean?" I ask them, looking away from the TV screen.

Peacekeeper 1 grabs me by the chin and yanks my head back to the TV.

"How about you watch, and you'll see what I mean." He says grimly, with a grin on his face.

Whatever they are injecting me with is making me feel strange. I'm becoming more frustrated and fidgety and the pain isn't getting any better. For some reason I have to keep questioning myself if Finnick loves me. Am I stupid? Of course he loves me.

"He loves me." I say sternly, glaring at the TV.

They both chuckle.

"If he loves you, then why are you here? Why hasn't he come and rescued you?" Peacekeeper 2 whispers in my ear.

I clench my hands into fists and my knuckles go white.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you enjoy this chapter :) don't forget to review!

* * *

Annie P.O.V

5 hours has passed and all I'm thinking about is the screaming I hear. Screaming from Johanna, screaming from Peeta, screaming from me. It bounces off the walls and hits my skull. The screams become worse as time ticks on.

The screams almost match the agony and pain from whatever is running through me. My whole body is numb with pain. Everywhere hurts, it hurts to move just one finger, or even blink, it even hurts to breathe.

When the sixth hour finally, slowly hits, the screams completely stop. But they still ring in my ears, haunting me. I learned something much more painful than the screams: silence.

Silence is like an old friend to me. I used to cherish it and so I never thought it would betray me this way. The silence is deafening. Silence was a comfort for me, only stinging when it was Finnick's silence and his absence.

The silence that falls over the dungeon a few minutes after the torturing seizes, is a unique and horrifying nature. It's a comfortable silence for the peacekeepers as they pack up their stuff and make friendly conversation with each other. As if torturing three people was nothing, like it was a hobby or just an extra job with a little extra money in the pocket.

They lift the restraints that were tying me to my chair and blind fold me and practically drag me back to my cell. I wince as the drag me.

They shove me back into my cell so hard I fall and land face first on the cold, hard ground. I just lay there. I hear them chuckle to each other and slam the cell door.

I feel like crying but all that comes out is vomit. I wonder how long it's been since I've eaten. Nothing comes up except bile. It burns my throat after. I watch it go down the drain. So that's why there's drains in here.

I clean my mouth with the back of my hand and slowly crawl to the darkest corner of my cell. It probably took me 10 minutes just to get there. Once I do, I collapse and let sleep take over me.

I get woken up to hear my cell door open, it's an Avox girl. It's not her fault, but I get scared and wrap myself in a ball and try to sink into the floor.

She looks heartbroken at this. She slowly walks in and lowers her shaking hands to show me she won't harm me. She closes the door behind her. She walks slowly toward me, her eyes wide and her face so pale I wonder if she has ever seen the sun. She stops in front of me and we just stare at each other and observe.

My entire body aches from writhing in pain. I have no words for her just as she has none for me.

And yet we communicate to each other, she hesitantly extends her small, shaking hand, palm up and I communicate by leaning forward a bit and slowly, gently settle mine in it. She helps me stand and we lock eyes at each other. She drops her hand to her side.

My heart is so confused that a simple gesture could mean so much, I honestly think I forgot that you can touch another person without bringing them harm.

I lean against the wall, tired and sore and she keeps her eyes on me as she reaches into a bag on her shoulder. Immediately I stand up straight and stiffen but she takes her hands away from the bag and puts her hands up again to prove she means no harm. My eyes are wide but I slowly relax back into the wall. I have to keep repeating to myself, _she's kind, she's kind, _over and over again in my head.

She's not reaching for a way to harm me, no needle, or anything, because, _she's kind, she's kind, she's kind._

For the first time since I've been here, I was right. She pulls out a white, fluffy fabric that looks like a blanket and a small pillow. She hands them over to me and I take them.

They feel so soft. I forgotten what it feels like to be warm.

I drop them to the corner where I usually am. She reaches for the bag again and takes out a 2L water bottle. She hands it to me with a gentle smile on her pale face. I reach over and take it from her. I smile back at her and place the water next to the blanket.

Next she hands me a fabric material, it's a short sleeved shirt and long pants. Both white, we're prisoners after all. She hands them to me and turns around respectively.

It takes me a while to change into them because my whole body aches. What did they inject me with? I can't put them on without wincing but after a few minutes I finally have them on and I lean back against the wall, exhausted.

The Avox girl turns back around, and gently walks over to take the clothes I took off. After she takes it, she slowly lifts her hand to my hair and touches it. I know what she's asking and I don't know. I don't know why they kept my hair, but for whatever reason, it can't be good. It scares me.

She's looking at me now with pity. I don't want anybody's pity or sorrow. But the way she looks at me, it makes me think something really bad is going to happen. I would beg for her to tell me, but no words escape me.

She touches the back of my hand kindly and gives me a warm smile and leaves the cell.

Silence.

The screams still haunt me.

I haven't heard from Johanna or Peeta since the torturing, what if they're dead?

I shake my head and I know snow wouldn't let them off that quickly without having a little fun.

I lay the blanket and pillow out and lay down. My hands play with the fluffiness of the blanket. I close my eyes and dream that I'm back at home with Finnick.

My dreams are the only thing keeping me sane.

I remember: Finnick loves me, and I love him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, just life getting In the way. Plus there is a cyclone right now, so there's no power and schools not on. So I've written a couple of chapters but it just depends on when I can upload them. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

I awaken to the sun shining in my eyes. I just stare at the light until my eyes start watering and becoming blury, I close my eyes shut and see the ghost of the light behind my eyelids. After a while the ghost fades away and it's dark again. I hear the sound of the ocean and I immediately open my eyes. And just like that. . . It's gone.

I feel someone patting my cheeks as if to try and waken me up, I don't get it, I am awake? "Is the test subject dead? Am I going to have to find someone else?" I hear someone say, with an irritated voice. And then the sun is in my eyes again, except it's not the sun, it's a light. "No, it's wakng up." I try talking but all that comes it is a grunt. "It's dehydrated, pass the water bottle." Another voice says. Then I feel something going down my throat without me controlling it, I cough and choke on it and I sit up, my whole body feels so stiff. I'm gagging but nothing's coming out. "Drink, unless you want to keep gagging." Someone says and I feel them hand my the water bottle. I drink it without thinking. I immediately regret drinking it because I'm feeling light headed. It's not water. It leaves a sour taste in my mouth. " what's happening?" I ask but it comes out as a whisper. I hear a faint voice, I make out "welcome..life..crazy." And then it's darkness again.

I slowly open my eyes and I blink a couple of times so I can adjust to the light. I'm at a beach and it's the day before the reaping. I play with the sand and let it slip through my hands. I watch the clear, blue water flow with the current. I see my sister running up to me, she's in shorts and a tank top. She has the biggest smile on her face. It makes me smile. It warms my heart to see her so happy. " what are you doing just sitting here Ann? Lets go in the water!" She says, out of breath. She takes off her clothes and she has a pink bikini on. She has the best confidence, well I guess anyone who looked like her would. She stands there waiting for me, I tske my shirt off and put short board shorts on. My bikin is an aqua, green colour.

She grabs my hand and practically drags me to the water. We spend the day swimming and relaxing on the beach. We sit on the sand bank watching the sun set. " so I have something to tell you." She says, no emotion in her voice, I look over at her to see the expression on her face, her face is hard, she almost looks like rock, it scares me. I reach over and grab her hand, she just stares out at the ocean. A while passes and I feel like she isn't going to tell me until she turns her whole body to me and stares into my eyes. " I'm pregnant." She says in a cold voice. My heart sinks. She always told me she never wanted kids. "Oh Leah." I say in a soft voice, "have you told Michael?" She shakes her head and looks down at her lap. " I can't have the baby annie, I can't let them go through the reaping, and if their name gets called, I won't be able to survive knowing they have a possibility of going into the arena." She says, still in that cold voice. We just sit in silence for a while. "Tomorrow is the reaping, and if your name gets called..." She just shakes her head and looks back out at the water. " it's hard enough having to see a family or friend, let alone a stranger get there name called. I can't deal with knowing my child could get called out." I don't know what to say to her so I just reach out and put my arm around her and hold her close. Actions speak louder than words, right?

We sit like that until it gets really dark. Then we head home, we reach the front of our house, "Leah," she turns to me and doesn't make eye contact with me, " you never know what can happen in the future, Leah, you shouldn't let the hunger games stop you from having a family, no matter what happens tomorrow, if my name gets called out at the reaping, promise me that you will think about what having a child would be like, think of all the happiness the baby will bring you. You'll have a little version of yourself and Michael!" A small smile creeps on her face at the thought of that. She pulls me into a tight hug," I love you Leah." I say softly, " I love you too annie." She says back.

My name ended up being called out at the reaping the next day. I remember the day before that like yesterday. the male tribute name was called and we got taken to the room to say goodbye to our friends and family, my sister never showed. Actions speak louder than words.

I awaken to find myself in a comfortable bed, in a red room, red carpet and red wallpaper. I'm even tucked under the blankets, I push the blankets off me and find myself completely naked. I go to sit on the edge of the bed but a sharp pain shoots through me. I look down and there is blood all over the sheets.I jump up and there is blood running down my legs. My breathing picks up and I go to touch between my legs, and i pull back and there is even more blood on my hand. I start shaking, tears start to stream down my face. Then I hear a door open and president snow walks in, all in white. He stands out in this room. I jump under the covers, hiding my naked body from him, ignoring the sharp pain between my legs.

"I'm sorry about all that blood, I told your client you were just new at this," he chuckles. I didn't reaise he was holding a suitcase, he places it on the floor, " I suggest you shower, and put some of these stuff on, your next client will be here soon." He grins, he shows me the door to the bathroom. I wrap the red blanket around me and walk into the bathroom, there is no door. I hear him leave and I hop into the shower and turn it on to the hottest it gets. I just sit on the floor of the shower, I can't help but cry as I see the blood go down the drain, mixed with the water.

I hear the door open again and I start shaking, I hear footsteps come closer. The shower door opens and there, stands a naked man grinning like he just found treasure. He hops in the shower and picks me up, "no, don't touch me!" I scream, but the screaming doesn't help. "Welcome to your new life, crazy." He whispers in my ear.

When he leaves my voice is gone, I'm so sore, that I pass out.

* * *

**Leave a review, I would love to hear your opinion! Thanks :) I feel like I wanted to do a flashback sort of thing so you can get an idea of what her relationship with her other family members were like. So far I've only done her sister.**


End file.
